To Save a Savior
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Dark isn't evil and light isn't good. However, Harry no longer cares and finds himself walking down a path of depression. Who will be there to save a broken savior? SS/DM/HP, post-war, 7th year, creature fic.
1. Prologue

To Save A Savior

**Category**: Romance/Angst/Supernatural

**Couple**: SS/DM/HP maybe TR(LV)/HP and SS/TR/DM/HP (Whether or not I include Voldemort is up to you)

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, Auish, Abuse, Rape, Lemony goodness, threesomes, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: M for Mature

**Summary**: Harry soon finds that nothing is as it seems. Dark isn't evil and light isn't good. However, Harry no longer cares and finds himself walking down a path of depression. Who will be there to save a broken savior? Creature/mate/abused Harry fic. Sub!Abused!Fae!Harry SS/DM/HP, mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I be writing fan fiction if I own it? If I did then it would be Yaoi throughout and the sexual tension between Draco and Harry would have already been taken care of. Don't you ever wonder what the authors thought about all the fan fiction and couples based on their works?

* * *

Prologue

The smell of blood, semen, and tears penetrated the air. Muffled cries and pants could be heard, both of which were coming from different sources. The pants were coming from a man hunched over and teen's broken body. Vernon's face was twisted in sick pleasure as he continued to break the boy underneath him. His cock was covered in blood and cum as he pounded into his nephew. The blood only continued to drive Vernon who only stopped when he deemed Harry broken enough. He sneered at the body before kicking it to make sure it was still awake.

"There's your nightly entertainment, freak" Vernon said with a sneer. "Clean up" And with that order, Vernon left the bruised and scared body of his nephew.

One would think this room a torture chamber with the dried blood that covered the floor and the chains that were hooked up to what he was forced to call a bed. But this was Harry's room, the room he was forced to live in for the summer. But this was the last summer he had to stay, for in a month Harry will turn seventeen, gain his inheritance, and get the hell away from there. All he had to do was survive for one more month. Harry snorted at the thought. He has survived living here for almost seventeen years and Voldemort; one more month won't do anything much. He has already given up on family, hope, love, and anything that had to deal with them.

He has been betrayed, hurt, abandon, and injured so many times that he just doesn't care anymore. He gave up hope a long time ago. Harry gave up hoping that Ron and Hermione would be friends with him again, that Dumbledore and the Order would still be there for him, that this summer wouldn't be as bad as the last, and he gave up the hope that his secret love would love him and protect him and see through the scars and pain to help him. But alas, no one would love a freak such as himself.

Harry briefly wondered what would have happen if he took Draco's hand and have been sorted into Slytherin. Things would have been different, right? He wouldn't have been betrayed by those he cared about. He wouldn't have been a puppet for Dumbledore's use. He would have been friends with Draco sooner and longer. But that was then and this is now. He couldn't focus on the path but rather he should look up to the future. This was his last summer, he was doing better in school, he had finally gotten Snape's approval, he had become friends with Draco, and the moment school is over he'll be gone from the Wizard world. Instead he will be traveling around the world and finally he will be free.

With that thought firmly in place, the loneliness and pain Harry felt lessen and he went to cleaning up his 'room'. At least it was better than the cupboard.

Meanwhile in a manor far away from Harry there were two mates who couldn't sleep. Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in his mate's office and Severus Snape had the unfortunate job of calming his veela mate. Both knew that their other mate was suffering but there was nothing either of them could do.

"Sev, we need to save him!" Draco snarled. His veela was screaming for blood to be spilled and to save his mate from whoever had threaten him. "Bloody hell….Harry" The mere thought of an injured Harry was sending Draco into a breakdown.

"I know, my little dragon, I know" Severus whispered in his younger mate's ear. He wrapped his arms around the veela in an effort to comfort him. Inside he was swearing unspeakable torture on the person who dared to hurt his other mate. "But for tonight it is over, so for now sleep"

"But Harry…."

"You need to be strong, for tomorrow we will get him and bring him here away from anyone who has hurt him"

Unfortunately neither of them knew the full extent to which Harry has been hurt.

**Here it is! The prologue to my first posted Harry Potter fan fiction! Do not expect much as for accuracy to the Harry Potter timeline. I've only seen up to the fifth movie and I haven't read any of the books. I was just browsing in the HP archive when I got the inspiration to write. This is my first M rated fic as well. There is going to be a vote! Should I include Tom Riddle Jr. in the story as one of Harry's mates or not? Post your vote in your review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting

To Save A Savior

**Category**: Romance/Angst/Supernatural

**Couple**: SS/DM/HP maybe TR(LV)/HP and SS/TR/DM/HP (Whether or not I include Voldemort is up to you)

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish, Abuse, Rape, Lemony goodness, threesomes, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: M for Mature

**Summary**: Harry soon finds that nothing is as it seems. Dark isn't evil and light isn't good. However, Harry no longer cares and finds himself walking down a path of depression. Who will be there to save a broken savior? Creature/mate/abused Harry fic. Sub!Abused!Fae!Harry SS/DM/HP, mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I be writing fan fiction if I own it? If I did then it would be Yaoi throughout and the sexual tension between Draco and Harry would have already been taken care of. Don't you ever wonder what the authors thought about all the fan fiction and couples based on their works?

Should Tom be included as well?

Votes:

Tom: 16

No Tom: 10

I need more votes!

"Talk"

_Thoughts/telepathic thoughts_

'_**Parselmouth'**_

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED! It did not make sense whenever I was rereading it to figure out what I should do with chapter 2 but hopefully it does now. **

Chapter 1

Music blared and multi-color lights flashed as Harry Potter lost himself in everything that was the music. Guitars, drums, keyboards, the vocals, all of it made his pulse quicken and his blood to pound. It intoxicated him. He was drowning, it seemed and Harry loved every moment of it. Because for once in his lifetime he was free.

Harry often wondered what the Wizarding world would think about his nightly trips to a underground club. That would make quite the headline. 'Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Found Partying in a Underground Club.' or better yet, 'Boy-Who-Lived turned Party Boy!' or some other crap like it. They'd probably even accuse him of turning dark and betraying the light side. Hell, Ron would rant on about how Harry was aspiring to become the next Dark Lord and then Dumbledore would do something that would cause Harry's death. But did Harry care? Nope. He even found it amusing. To think all because of one unknown club an entire world would -falsely- accuse him of betrayal.

This club was what help keep him grounded, kept him from going ahead and offing himself. It was an underground club between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. It catered to anyone and everyone who have had dreadful lives. It had no name but rather was known as The Club. It was a kind of place that the Ministry of Magic would destroy with no remorse or second thoughts. They wouldn't care that it had helped hundreds of creatures and humans alike, that without The Club the MoM would have a colossal problem upon their hands.

The Club was a safe haven for dark creatures; for vampires, incubi, and succubae it was a feeding ground that they could rely on, for everyone it was a place where they could mingle and perhaps find future mates. It was also a safe haven for humans, muggle and magical. Some of the muggles were aware of who or what they were with and others were ignorant of what those around them were. For Harry it was a place where they could get away from his abusive relatives and he could be himself. What few wizards and witches that came here barely batted an eye at him. The Club was a place where he wasn't some savior, the boy-who-lived, the one to conquer Voldemort, and all the other stupid titles he's received over the past years. To them he was just Harry the artist.

Harry the artist was what he was known as. He actually design and painted many of the murals in The Club. On many nights when he wasn't dancing, at the bar, getting high, or hiding in his secret place, he was painting. Art had the same effect on him that music did. It helped him forget and kept him grounded to what little reality he had left.

Harry sighed as he felt another body pressed against his own. Arms wrapped around him as they both swayed to the music. The person blew on his neck and with their best Dracula impression said, "I vant to drink your blood" before chuckling like a crazed person.

Harry sighed before grinning, "Hello, Diana. So, how have things been?"

Diana was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world and the creator of The Club. She had saved him the summer after the Chamber of Secrets. That was the summer he first let the music take over. It was also the first summer that Vernon used him. She was like a sister to Harry; one he could actually trust.

"Fine. How I've missed Japan! It was still beautiful, just the way I remembered it. I was even able to visit my birthplace! It was almost exactly like I left it" Diana was originally born in Japan and every so often she would go to see what became of her birth place. "One of these days, I am going to take you with me."

Harry laughed as Diana led him to the bar. "I'd love to come. Maybe I'll even stay." Just as long as it was far away from England and the Wizarding world. "Maybe I'll get a career as an artist. What'd ya think?"

"Yea, you could become a manga-ka!" Diana exclaimed. Harry smiled at that. Diana had showed him the wonderful world of manga and anime. Becoming a manga-ka actually sounded fun.

"That sounds like a good idea, I could write stories based on my life." Harry was slowly drawn into a world of story possibilities. He could make his own ending. "Maybe I'll try some romance?"

Diana squealed at the prospect. She rubbed her hands in glee before grabbing a few glasses. "Maybe some yaoi? What do you want to drink?"

Harry blushed at the mention of that…that….He shuddered. Diana had forced him to read _that. _Diana had wanted to proved for once and for all to prove that he was indeed gay. It worked. Harry was horrified and aghast -wouldn't Snape be so proud that Harry was using such big words- and yet he just couldn't look away. It sucked him in.

"The usual." Harry avoided the first question. He didn't even want to touch it with a hundred meter pole. Diana mixed their drinks and sat down beside Harry.

"What about the yaoi?" Diana inquired, taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe…maybe not, depends." Harry said dismissively. There was no way he was giving her a straight answer. He wouldn't deny that it was highly Slytherin of him but he really didn't want to think about it.

"You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?" Diana deflated. She was hoping for some yaoi but it appeared that Harry was not going to give her any. "So disappointing…"

Harry grinned. "…perhaps…" Diana may have been around for more then a thousand years but she still acted like a teenager.

Diana cursed under her breath. "You have no idea of how similar you are to both Godric and Salazar….You are like the perfect cross between Gryffindor and Slytherin." And did he mention that she knew the four founders of Hogwarts. "Me thinks you should have been in Slytherin instead."

He could only wished. "yea…" Harry sighed. It wasn't the first time he regretted telling the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor, regretted that he didn't take Draco's offer of friendship; but what's done is done and there is no use in thinking about the past.

"Hey! Don't you go and turn emo on me!" Diana huffed.

Harry only smirked and pulled up his sleeves showing the many, angry-looking slashes on his wrists. "Been there, done that" He could have sworn that he heard two harsh intakes of breaths but chose to ignore it, probably just some newbies.

Diana pouted. "You shouldn't waste such valuable blood. How are your injuries?"

Harry laughed. Diana did hate it when he cut himself but what can he say? Its second nature. " Can't feel a thing. Besides shouldn't you be feeding off some incubus or helpless human?"

Diana giggled before replying, "Or I could feed off of you." She went to nip at his neck, her fangs grazing the spot where his shoulder met with his neck. However, before she went to bite into the vein she shivered and instantly pulled away. "Ano…or I could find someone else….Hehehe." Diana turned serious. "Anyway, there are a few potions up in the cabinet for you. And please tell me your not using _that_ again? Pain is there for a reason and deliberetly blocking it could make things go from bad to worse easily."

Harry was confused. It wasn't often that Diana would stuttered or shaky about anything. Owlishly blinking, he asked, "Are you sure?" He could have sworn it got ten degrees cooler. He wanted to avoid the question about _that_ as much as he wanted to get away from his relatives but alas it was not happening.

"_Harry..._"Diana growled out warningly. "Do you even know what you are doing to yourself?"

Harry hung his head in guilt. "It's just for a couple more of weeks. Don't worry, I'll stop once I get out of there."

"Just be careful, please. I don't want to find you more dead than alive again. Anywho I suppose you should go home before your _relatives -_she spat the word out like it was a curse- wake up. Bye, otouto." She got up to leave and possibly stalk her food but not before implanting a kiss onto his cheek. "If anything happens, just call."

Harry nodded. "Bye, Diana. Will you take care of my stuff?" His stuff was his art supplies that he had absolutely no desire for his relatives to find. He also trusted her with clothes that actually -somewhat- fit, his school supplies, Hedwig, and anything else that was important to him.

"Yep! You better go and get changed."

"Kay, bye Diana" Harry left to go to the back room. He went from wearing a one-size-too-big button up shirt, tight, black button-up vest, black pants, and knee-high buckle combat boots to a threadbare grey shirt, a plain black three-sizes-too-big hoodie, and far too big jeans with some ratty tennis shoes.

He was grateful for the potions Diana had left for him. There was a pepper-up, one to reduce infection, a blood replenisher, and one to mend bones among others that should make sure he doesn't end up dead. He quickly took the pepper-up and blood replenisher. The others would wait for when his relatives would leave so that he would have some actual time to relax and let the potions work their magic.

While he was dressing Harry noticed that it was 4:33 in the morning which meant that he had about an hour and a half before his relatives were up and moving. It gave him plenty of time to take the scenic route and get started on his chores before he had to make breakfast.

Sighing, Harry carefully made his way to the outside world. He made his way to an alcove that he was pretty sure that only he knew about. It has been long since covered up by overgrowth but still it was beautiful. A crystal clear stream was surrounded by plants of all kinds and the trees created a perfect view of the full moon. The stream had an old, decaying bridge that ran across its seven foot length. It was a bridge that he took often to get to his so-called home.

Smiling, Harry jumped softly onto the bridge's cast-iron railing. It was few moments like this that truly felt at peace. He was often saddened by the fact that the creek was to shallow and the bridge to low for him to kill himself. Suicide it seemed was the only chance for him to have eternal peace but he did not act upon that thought. Something always stopped him. Most of the time it was Diana and other times it was a voice. A deep baritone that sent shivers down his spine but was also different like it was two separate people on separate occasions and then it was The Club. He could talk to Diana and get her help when Vernon took it too far.

Harry was abruptly torn away from his musing when he lost his footing upon the rail. Things appeared to be in slow motion as he fell, arms in front of him shielding his head from impact, onto the iron surface of the bridge only to land on something strangely soft and breathing.

The something groaned. "Bloody hell!" That something sounded strangely similar to a certain blonde he knew, however; as he was near blind with his glasses -that fell off when he had tripped- he couldn't see if it was him.

Harry squinted to try and attempt to see who it was that he landed on. "Draco?…Is that you?"

"What the hell? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" The blonde yelled obviously mad at Harry's so-called suicide attempt.

Yep, definitely Draco.

"Nope!" Harry grinned as he sat up.

Draco sighed in annoyance before sitting up himself and grasping onto Harry for dear life. Harry was ok, alive, and that was all Draco could wish for at the moment. But that was before he took in his mate's state. His mate, his Harry, was hurt and suffering and…and…all he wanted to do was take Harry away from the place that has hurt him so.

Draco couldn't ignore the injuries that Harry was obviously hiding for he felt them too. It may have only been a fraction of what his mate felt but it was still there and it only made the veela worried even more.

_Calm down, my dragon. You will scare him. _

_But, he's hurt. Sev, we have to take him with us._ _Can't you feel it? His soul is in anguish. He needs our help and I refuse, Sev, to leave him alone. _

_Very well then, but first you must explain to Harry what is going on. _

_Don't you think I already know that? _Draco cut off the connection to Snape only to find that, yes, he was indeed scaring Harry.

Harry had no idea of what was going on. One minute he was attempting to chat with Draco and the next said blonde was hanging on him for dear life. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Harry. But first we need to do something about your injuries."

Harry's eyes widen when Draco said that. How did he know about his injuries? What did they need to talk about? Harry backed up to where his back hit the railing. He put up a façade of obliviousness and responded with an even tone. "Injuries? I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him cold thinking of how Harry could lie so easily and that he would have believed him if it weren't for the fact that he was his soul mate. "You're lying, Harry. Do not even try to deny it. You are in need of medical help and I refuse to let that need go unanswered."

Harry knew that tone. He knew that regardless of what he does, Draco already knew. How much the blonde knew was a question Harry was afraid to ask. Did he know of the abuse, the rape he goes through? Did he know that Harry was treated no better then a slave? Did he know that he often cut himself just to be rid of the pain that Vernon put him through?

"….How?…" Harry was tempted to let the mask completely break away but was afraid that if he broke down now then….only Merlin knows what would happen. He didn't want to break down. He's survived this long, he can make it a little longer.

_That what you said the last time you wanted to break down and the time before that and the time before that. _A little voice whispered in his head. It was true. He always told himself that he could make it a little longer. Again and again he pushed on. If he broke down then he would finally acknowledge that he was broken.

Draco wanted to cry out when he heard Harry's frail voice. "How is a question for another day but what is one for right now. What exactly happened?" His voice was stern in the question. "I will not except any lies."

"I don't want to talk about it." It was obvious that Draco knew only of the injuries and he had no desire for Draco to know anything else.

This time Draco really did cry out. Once again Draco went back to squeezing the daylights out of his younger mate.

Suddenly Harry felt tired. It was as though something that weighed too much was taken off of his shoulders. For once he felt himself welcome the oncoming embrace of sleep. "…Please….Draco…" He wrapped his arms around the blonde's head and felt himself go limp.

"Harry, don't worry, you're safe." Draco cooed in his love's ear. He used his veela allure to calm Harry down to the point where he would sleep and be at peace. All can be explained when he wakes up.

_He's asleep, Sev. _

_So I've gathered. Have you explained to him of what was happening?_

_No. He needed rest. I didn't want to upset him more then what he was. _

_Perhaps that was best. I'll meet you at the manor. _

_You're not coming with us?_

_No, there are a few things I wish to investigate. Go on without me and owl Poppy. She will know what to do. _

_Won't she tell Dumbledore about us?_

_No, she can be trusted. Now go, my dragon. _


	3. Healing and Author's note

To Save a Savior

**Category**: Romance/Angst/Supernatural

**Couple**: SS/DM/HP maybe TR (LV)/HP and SS/TR/DM/HP (Whether or not I include Voldemort is up to you)

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish, Abuse, Rape, Lemony goodness, threesomes, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: M for Mature

**Summary**: Harry soon finds that nothing is as it seems. Dark isn't evil and light isn't good. However, Harry no longer cares and finds himself walking down a path of depression. Who will be there to save a broken savior? Creature/mate/abused Harry fic. Sub!Abused!Fae!Harry SS/DM/HP, mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I be writing fan fiction if I own it? If I did then it would be Yaoi throughout and the sexual tension between Draco and Harry would have already been taken care of. Don't you ever wonder what the authors thought about all the fan fiction and couples based on their works?

I am going to try and add Tom but if it can work. For those who don't want me to add Tom then give a good reason not to and I'll think about it.

* * *

Chapter Three

There was a bright white covering everything in sight. Harry hated white. It was blinding and boring. White was supposed to represent light and everything it stood for. But white was tainted so easily; another color could easily cover it and destroy it. If white was so easily stained, couldn't light be stained just as easily? And what did that say about black?

The pure white soon gave way to a bloody crimson red as blood poured from Harry's wrist. Harry felt nothing as his life literally drained out from him. He watched it fall to the ground, completely numb. Part of him wanted someone to come, to save him from himself; but there was no one who would.

Bodies started to form from the crimson liquid that poured from up above. They came closer to him, surrounding him and offering something that he just could not comprehend. One grabbed his bleeding wrist and healed it. Another took his other wrist and planted a butterfly kiss to the tender skin. The third body embraced him from behind and started to whisper comforting sweet nothings that Harry could not hear. What was this?

Harry woke up, desperately gasping for air. Every time he had that dream; it became even for realistic and he became closer to seeing the faces of the three who were trying to comfort him. He both loved and hated that dream. It gave him a sense of hope that he was afraid to have but he also needed it. The dream could lead to his salvation and the three people the dream featured could be his saviors.

The ravenette cursed as the pain from his wounds attacked his nerves. But he quickly brushed it away to take in his surroundings. Harry felt around, trying to find his glasses which were one the mahogany nightstand beside him. He was currently in a four poster, canopy bed with black and silver, satin sheets. The headboard was covered with deep forest green velvet and the canopy was beautiful, sheer silver. The walls were silver with Slytherin green decorations. There was a mahogany desk in the right corner and mahogany bookshelves surrounding it. The floor was covered with a forest green, plush carpet with black rugs placed in various places. There were also three doors; one that possibly lead to a bathroom, another that could lead to a closet, and the third lead the rest of the house. Large windows covered the wall to his left and Harry believed them to lead to a balcony. Whoever owned this room was obviously rich.

Harry checked his wounds only to find them either already healed or healing. He found himself to be clothed in midnight black, silk pajamas. On the top of the desk there were potions, bandages, and other first aid objects. The soon-to-be seventeen year old tried to stand up but instantly fell down to his knees, clutching his stomach as pain raced up his spine. Footsteps rushed to his side as the door was pushed open. Gentle hands pulled him up back onto the bed. Harry hissed as his wounds began to reopen; he could feel the blood starting to soak his bandages.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Draco cursed under his breath. Draco flinched as he felt his mate's pain through their immature bond. Severus was already administrating potions to Harry; there was one to lessen the pain, another to fight infection, and the third was to get Harry to sleep. Severus and Draco shared a look before finishing tucking Harry back into bed. It was time for another call to Poppy.

(Line)

"How is he?" Draco asked as Madam Pomfrey came down from Harry's room. Pomfrey had a grim look on her aged face. The blonde had been afraid for his mate since he had brought him to his house. Severus had healed what he could with potions and his knowledge of basic magical first aid but that was the extent of his healing capabilities.

"Not good; not good at all. He has two broken ribs, fractured wrist, fractured leg, his shoulder was dislocated but someone had put it back into place, rather wrongly if I might add, and that is only to name a few. He shouldn't even be able to walk." Pomfrey was weary of telling the young veela more. She, reasonably, was afraid that Draco would go into a rage if he were to find out more about what had happen to his mate.

"Do you have any idea as to who hurt him?" Draco asked the healer frantically. He had no idea as to what he could do. His veela instincts were telling him to heal his injured mate but the bond between the two have yet to form and thus he couldn't heal him. He only calmed down when Severus put a hand onto his shoulder.

Severus, too, held a grim look. Severus and Pomfrey shared a look. "I do and I believe that Poppy does as well.

"Yes, I believe that I know who did this to Harry; but, Draco, you have to promise not to go into a rage." Pomfrey said sternly. Draco could only nod. Both of them knew that, despite his promise, no one but Severus could prevent him going into a rage. "Since second year, Harry has come to me for healing in the beginning of the school year. He has never said anything about it; but, I have always suspected him to be abused by his relatives."

TBC?

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Yeah, I know I've taken too much time to update. Sorry! It's just I didn't have a plot for this and I was just writing it on a whim which is something I really need to work on. Now I have something akin to a plot and so I am planning on rewriting this entire story.

The three main differences in the new plot shall be:

Inheritance. I was going to make Harry into a fearie but I decided not to. He's going to be something A LOT different.

Gender bending. I am thinking of making Harry into Harriet. It'll help with the plot.

Diana is going become a completely different character, one with a lot more importance to the story.

I'm still confused as to what to do with the parings. So the ideas are:

HP/DM/SS/TMR

Or

HP/DM/SS

LM/TMR with Tom/Voldemort acting as a father figure to Harry. Narcissa will still be Draco's mom. The way I have this worked out is that when Lucius got his inheritance he couldn't find his mate, Tom, and so was stuck marrying Narcissa for the sake of gaining an heir. Now he has found Tom, and gaining no ill will from Narcissa, secretly mated.

The warnings are going to stay the same. I will still have Harry be abused/raped by Vernon even if I change him into her and she'll probably get pregnant somewhere in the story. So tell me what you think. Do you like it or would you rather me just give it up for adoption now? Any ideas? Tell me! Review or PM me. Thanks!


	4. STOP SOPA!

Hello everyone! So hows it going? I've got some bad news. No, its not about me or my writing. I'm still the lazy girl who seems to have a writer's block that will never end. No, this is much, MUCH, more serious. SOPA, the bill that the government created to damn the internet, is back. Now there is a lot to say about this bill and how it'll affect us fanfiction writers but my fellow author ryoucutie4ever, the writer of the Yugioh fan fic "Ghost of My Home", has already explained in an authors note that I've copy and pasted here:

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!"

I have found a petition on Change . org that will hopefully stop this damn bill for once and for all.

www . change petitions/ the-obama-administration-stop-sopa-2013#share

Now share this with everyone you know and sign the petition! WE CAN'T LET SOPA WIN!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celtic Harmony


End file.
